Amachi Shouta Loves Me
by Elena Hitomi
Summary: A simple yet sweet and romantic story about a grown-up Amachi Shouta and his love for you, Tsukino Hitomi. You go out with Amachi Shouta, who is in his first year in University. You might not expect him to be so romantic and scary at the same time.
1. Part 1

I never thought we would be a couple. But I'm so glad that we are.

Now that I am having my last year in University taking up Fashion Design, Amachi Shouta just entered his Freshman year.

I remember when I was a Freshman, myself. My university friends new about us, Amachi and I, they were a bit hesitant because of the age difference. But I said that Amachi was mature for his age and I loved him. Sure it was not always easy and sometimes it would be tough, for us two. But we always did our best to make it work because we needed each other so much and we also help each other become better people.

One Saturday morning and I just finished my breakfast. I didn't have a Saturday class which was okay because it was the only time for me to rest and do house work. Also, I just finished washing the plates and pans that I used. The sun was friendly as it struck inside the kitchen and the tables and the glass wares.

The phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Senpai…" beckoned voice on the other end.

"Shouta…" I said with happiness in my heart, to hear his voice.

"When was the last time we talked? Last week, right?" asked Shouta sternly. Ever since we were going out as a couple, he was his true self: Speaking in a serious manner. Still polite but not like before when I first met him.

"Yes… We have been so busy, no?" I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah. So… I should come over because I am not busy." Said Shouta.

"Sure! Come in any time." I said.

"Okay. See you, Senpai…" said Shouta. And we ended our call.

Shouta would come over here every Saturday. If he couldn't come, he would see to it that we'd meet in the plaza or even have a cup of coffee just so he would see me and listen to my updates on how my week had gone. I am so proud of Shouta for being who he is as a person.

I remember back in grade school, my classmates and I would always envision our so-called prince charming: to be old and dashing, tall and handsome. Now that I have Shouta, I am thinking: Sometimes the true one for me is someone that I least expect to be. And it's true. Shouta may not be tall, and he may not be older than me… But I know he is the one because… Of many things. Mostly because I see him as someone who can be a great father someday. And he is a great friend, too. He is, my best friend at that. He supports me the best that he can, and does not forget his responsibilities. Although he can be aloof and proud about his looks and cuteness especially when he is with other people, he is a very gentle and courteous and very sweet to many.

I decided to get myself ready, at the least, before Shouta arrived. I went to take a shower.

While I was in the middle of scrubbing my body and just finished cleaning my hair with shampoo, I heard the doorbell ring. Obviously, I couldn't answer it because my body and my fingers were covered with soap suds. I was in a state of dilemma for a few seconds. But I, then, decided to wash my fingers and get my mobile phone so I can call Shouta to tell him I'm still in the shower.

"Hello? Shouta!"

"Senpai!..."

"Shouta, sorry, is it okay if you got the key where it is kept and come in. I am still in the shower. Super sorry!" I pleaded hoping he wouldn't feel sad.

"Okay." He said and we ended our call. As much as I wanted to worry about what had been his reaction, I just focused all my energies on making myself clean and finish my shower right away.

Few minutes passed and I was done and I was able to dry my whole body, change to some clean clothing, wash my face and brush my teeth. I also managed to fix my hair in a simple manner that it looked presentably neat.

I came down the stairs and looked where Shouta was. True enough, I found him in the kitchen, in the refrigerator, looking for food. I thought: Oh no, maybe he still haven't had his breakfast and decided to eat at my place. Though, I felt relieved to realize that I had left-over donuts from my co-worker since it was her birthday yesterday. Thank goodness.

"Shou-kun…" I called out.

At that moment, Shouta looked at me right away. He smiled, closed the ref and walked fast, towards me.

He, then, hugged me, and gave me a sweet and long kiss on the lips. Both of our eyes were closed as we felt each other's kiss, as if we haven't done it for centuries. I hugged him tight. I felt as warm as the morning sun, wrapped around Shouta's sweet and caring arms as he held his hand on my waist and on my cheek. His kiss was refreshing like sweet strawberries and cream. I could never resist it.

Then we stopped and he looked at me, stared and smiled.

I stared at him, too. But, I didn't know what to say, first.

"I'm hungry." He said after more or less ten seconds of staring at each other's eyes and face. Maybe, he was thinking of what to say to me, too.

"Yes sure, sure, I have donuts inside the fridge," I laughed, surprised a bit by his first statement. I opened it and got the box of the left-over donuts out and placed it on the table.

Shouta took his seat and stared at the box. I laughed again when I saw Shouta staring so eager at the box of donuts because, up until now, he still loved sweets. Poor boy of mine, he seemed famished and extatic.

I got two cute, small plates and two forks and placed it on the table. I also prepared orange juice for the both of us. Even though I already ate breakfast, I could eat a small piece so, at least, Shouta was eating his delayed breakfast with someone.

Shouta started to eat a piece right after I placed a cinnamon-coated donut on his plate.

(end of Part 1)


	2. Part 2

"Was University treating you well these past few days?" I asked happily while looking at the hungry Amachi Shouta

"It was boring, as usual. But I did my best in the small quizzes and lessons," said Shouta while he was eating his donut. "Yours?"

"All was okay. We had a lot of reading and researching to do. Fashion Design course is not all pretty and easy. It requires a lot of tedious work," I said

"I know, you'll be a great designer someday," said Shouta "And you will design all the clothes I will wear!" he said enthusiastically

"Haha, yes, I will," I affirmed.

Shouta finished his donut. I thought he would get another piece, but he closed the donut box, stood up, and placed it on the fridge.

Then, he looked at me, and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

He laid his head on my shoulders and he whispered

"Senpai…"

"Hn?" I asked calmly

"Aish'teru."

He kissed my cheek and hugged me so tight. I rested my head to him, I felt the care, support and comfort from his hug, his cheeks pressed to mine.

Then we looked at each other and kissed.

I have missed him. One week of his absence seemed like forever. But I was glad he was here and we're together. Our lips locked in a passionate and sweet kiss.

"Let's go to my room?" I asked so we'd be more comfortable.

"If it's okay with you," said Shouta.

Of course it was okay for me.

As soon as we got inside, we giggled, sat down, looked at each other and played at each other's hair. I made fun of Shouta's. He likes it when I do that. Then he took his sneakers off, removed his hoody, leaving his white shirt and jeans and socks on. He climbed towards my bed and got my comforter as if he was ready to sleep.

"Stay here, beside me." He said.

"Are we going to sleep?" I asked

"No," he said.

I climbed to my soft bed, as well, and went beside my dear angel. I caressed his cheek.

"I've always loved your bed," said Shouta. He was hugging one of my pillows.

"And my bed loves you!" I said. We were both feeling comfortable. He, then, placed the pillow behind him.

Suddenly I felt his hands touching my waste beneath the sheets of my comforter. He pulled me gently close to him so he could hug me more.

We were still hugging and we whispered and we giggled.

Then he kissed my neck as he pulled me close. Our bodies touched.

My eyes closed, feeling his love. I could smell his hair. It smelled like fresh mint and tea leaves. He just loves to pamper himself too much. He would spend hours in the bathroom just to be sure he is free from dirt and he was truly clean.

Then, we kissed again. We continued as he slowly went on top of me. His body touching mine. Our kisses, wet. Our tongues continuously moving in a discovery. Shouta, showing me his care and tenderness…

"One-chan!"

Someone called out. It sounded too near to be coming from the front door. I had to stop. I noticed Shouta suddenly in a state of daze. Definitely, he was wondering why I stopped.

I looked at my right, to my window. The curtains were open.

Oh, no. I forgot to close them.

"Shouta?" I looked at him intently, "I think it's Yuu-kun. I think he just needs to ask me something. I will just talk with him for a while and say goodbye, and close the curtains."

Suddenly, I saw a great shift of emotion from Shouta's eyes: From caring with love and affection, to dark and apathetic.

No.

"Okay," he affirmed blankly.

It was a bit challenging. I didn't want our moment to be halted in an abrupt pause, especially knowing the simple truth that my dear Amachi Shouta has the tendency to change his emotions so unexpectedly.

I had to talk with Yuu-kun so I can go back with Shouta.

"Hai, Yuu-kun," I was doing my best to get my composure. I was also hoping that my hair looked okay and normal.

"One-chan, Ayu-chan agreed to my invitation. We are going out this afternoon! I'm so happy!" said Yuu-kun.

Otonari Yuu, my neighbour. I remember back in high school, he was in elementary school. I would seek help from him about my friends in Hanegasaki High, and he shares to me all the information he gets. Now, he shares to me his happiness and sadness about his friends. Lately, he has been confiding about a girl he really likes.

"I'm so happy for you! Where are you going?" I asked

"In the Arcade. She says, she loves videogames and she has a friend who has a small shop there. She would like me to come see it," said Yuu-kun

"Yes, then go. I bet it will be fun. Take good care of her! And take some pictures!"

"How are you, instead, One-chan?" asked Yuu

"Oy."

Dear goodness…

It was Shouta who said that. And he didn't sound okay. How I wished I should have closed the curtains. How I wished Yuu-kun asked me at a better time, when Shouta wasn't here.

(end of Part 2)


	3. Part 3

"Oh! Amachi-senpai! You are in One-san's house. How are you?"

"OH Yuu-kun! Amachi-kun is very happy to see you!" I replied fast. I noticed my voice was a bit high. I was nervous. I was a bit worried that Shouta-kun would say something rude to Yuu.

"Ne, Senpai. You're not me. Why are you answering for me?" Shouta talked in a low tone. I really tried to stay calm by smiling and just looking at Yuu's direction.

"Well… I'm sorry if I was interrupting… Maybe you were talking and I sincerely apologize for calling out of the blue," said Yuu scratching his head a bit.

At that split second, like a light bulb turned from off to on, Shouta's face changed from pissed to cheery.

Aw, goodness.

"Ahaha! No don't you worry! Senpai was doing something on her computer while I was trying to sleep!," said Shouta, all happy and glee. And I grinned along.

"Ah! Haha!" grinned Yuu. "I'm sorry you were trying to sleep! And I was noisy,"

"Oh, don't worry about it. You didn't know," said Shouta scratching his head too. Now, both of them were scratching their heads. How they looked very silly… But cute… Silly cute.

But then, I just had to try my best to cut their conversation.

"WELL, Yuu-kun... We will talk later. Let me know how things are going with your special girl. I just need to finish some important things, bye…" I said while pushing the happy Shouta slowly off the window.

"Alright one-chan! Bye, Amachi-Senpai!" said Yuu as he slid his window closed and left. Shouta waved.

I sighed heavily, afterwards. I knew I shouldn't be worried like this, but I was.

I remember the last time my dear Shouta-kun was enraged was when we were in an ice cream shop someone just bumped him on his right shoulder. At that time, his temper was uncontrollable. And so he confronted the man, telling him to watch where he was going and to have manners. Goodness! And the man was angry. But, good thing, he did not hit nor hurt Shouta partly because I went in the way to stop the both of them from doing so. And then I came all the way to apologize to the man and luckily we got out alive.

And even before, during my middle school days. The first time I ever so Amachi Shouta-kun shift from sweet to deadly, was truly odd. But then again I was intrigued and to be honest, attracted by it. I was converted. I was in love.

But then again, other people don't understand this trait of his. So I get really worried that they will hurt my dear sweet angel cake. And I don't want that. And I guess that is why I was a bit alarmed when he reacted while Yuu-kun and I were talking.

"Ne… Senpai…" beckoned Shouta. He was sitting on my computer chair, looking at me. I looked at him, he seemed a bit worried that I was worried.

"Hai…", I said.

"Sorry…" said Shouta. He stood up and went back to my bed, covered himself again with the sheets.

"No… It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have left the windows open. I forgot," I said, holding my neck and grinning a bit. I thought the whole thing turned to be like a comedy. And it already happened and so I was just convincing and was even reminding myself that I need to close the windows when Shouta is here.

"I couldn't help it, we were interrupted," said Shouta. He was in a state of ponder while the comforter was covering his lips and nose, leaving his eyes and hair visible. He looked like a cuddly and cute cat hiding from my bed sheet.

"Aww…" I said laughing a bit. I was also in my laptop closing my web browser and other opened windows in the desktop. I had to check if everything was okay so I could finally go back and snuggle away with my dear sweet love.

And then I checked and everything seemed okay. I hurriedly went back to my bed where Shouta was, staring at me, like he was eying every move I made.

As soon as I was in my bed, he hugged me fast with his legs locking my thighs. I felt trapped in his arms and legs. It was funny and truly cute of him.

I hugged him, too and kissed him. And he kissed me. We were continuing where we left of.

Both of our eyes closed, we explored as our tongues reached out and our embrace so tight. His hand beneath my hair, pulling it slightly. He wanted me close to him. And I surrendered my body. We felt that were for each other.

"I love you, Shouta."

"and I love you…" he said as he looked at me and gave me another sweet and long kiss.

Then, we looked at each other's eyes, smiled, talked and had occasional laughs and jokes. We were also holding each other's face and cheeks. I was admiring the beauty of his face. And his eyes were, just… Jewels. He was staring so intently at mine, then kissing me many times and giggled.

"Ah, what time is it?" suddenly, Shouta-kun was looking far, probably was looking for a wall clock. I wondered too. Did he have to go somewhere now?

"It's before lunch, I guess?" I answered.

"I just remembered I want to go to this 'Dolphin Dance Show' by the bay!" said Shouta who slowly became excited while he was about to tell about this show that he wanted to go. I listened eagerly, knowing that my boy was content.

"I received an email and it says there would be five dolphins from different places and continents. They have been trained by professional Dolphin trainers and caretakers. It got me curious and I want to watch it."

"That's great! When is it?"

"Today, at one in the afternoon!"

"Really?" I reacted. So that's why he was looking for a clock and asked for the time.

"That's why I asked you what time it was!" he said eyeing at me. I laughed.

"Alright then we need to go then!" I said. I jumped right off the bed and went to my closet to pick some nice clothing. Shouta asked me if he could use the shower and I said yes. Of course, he could use the shower.

Afterwards, we were both ready and we headed out of the house and on to the bay.

(end of Part 3)


	4. Part 4

Soon enough, we arrived. We saw that there were already people waiting. Some were eating their packed lunches and some were walking back and forth. Others were walking and talking the afternoon sun. Everyone was having a great day.

Shouta offered to buy our lunch and he even asked me to pick a spot where we could sit and watch the dolphins as soon as the show would start. When we sat down, I was looking at how the set-up of the show was: With a long, orange ball-rope that extended round the perimeter. On the left, there was the stage, presumably where the hosts will talk and have their show before the main spectacle. There was a backdrop of cartoon dolphins with the title "Amazing Dolphin Dance Show". Music was playing, the speakers were great to listen as the bass of each beat boomed and left some, or most people dancing.

"Let's eat!" someone beckoned from behind. It was Shouta and he had our lunch in his hands and arms. I thought it was too sweet of him to buy these. He even bought fried chicken dumplings with egg and rice. It was one of my favourite meals. And he even let someone bring in our drinks: Strawberry Jelly juice and a Blueberry Jelly juice. Shouta-kun was, indeed adorable.

"Thank you, Shouta-kun." I said. And he smiled.

Unfortunately I felt I had to go to the bathroom and so I had to ask if I could leave him for a few minutes. He didn't hesitate to say he was okay. He said he would wait for me so we could eat together.

I walked and arrived at the nearest portable toilet. There were two girls in front of me so I had to wait. The other lane was for the men.

"Hitomi-chan…"

A voice called out. It was distinctively familiar. And it wasn't Shouta nor any of my classmates in the university. I wasn't so sure, so I looked around for that person who called out my name.

"Over here!"

He called out again. He wasn't in the line nor in the crowd. Then, I saw him, he was sitting in the sand, fixing what seemed to be his aqua shoes.

I couldn't believe it.

With light silvery hair and a bit tanned skin and a toned body. He was wearing navy blue top and bit high-knee swim wear.

"Saeki-kun!"

Saeki Teru. One of the most popular students during middle school in Hanegasaki High. He also was a dedicated and cool waiter in their café called Sangosho, which was near the lighthouse. I used to go there often because I loved their coffee and cake and Saeki and I would have occasional talks when he wasn't busy taking orders.

Although during our last year, he wasn't in the final students' ball and didn't see him either during graduation. Because before graduation, I got a note in my table saying that he wouldn't be able to come. Later on did I find out from friends that he went overseas where his parents were. They said he was sad to leave but that he had to. As if he was sad about something, or someone… Someone who may have broken his heart.

But now it seemed he was in Japan staying for a couple of days? Weeks? I wonder if he was staying here: womdering whether he was on a vacation or he decided to stay for good.

Also, he has changed a bit: his body a bit lean, and his hair a bit longer than before. Truly he has grown and changed.

"Good thing you remember me. I thought you forgot about me," he said as he was wearing his aqua shoes to his left foot. He then stood up and bowed to greet me. I bowed, too.

"Of course I remember you! How have you been?" I had to ask how he was after years of not seeing each other.

He told me he had gone to his parents in the Hawaii and there he worked in the Amusement park as caretaker of the Aquatics section. Soon enough, friends found out he was a good swimmer and surfer so he transferred jobs to surf instructor. Saeki had friends including some of the crew in the Dolphin Dance Show. He was, then, asked if he could come help with the event and supervision. All expenses were paid to him and to the crew for their expertise and dedication.

"I was so thrilled to come back here since it has been a while… Three years…" Saeki said fixing his hair. Long in length but it was still in its silvery elegance.

"Yes! Back in middle school, we never knew why you suddenly left. We knew it was an emergency or something. That you had to go with your parents," I said.

"Yeah, well honestly I also had my reasons back then," said Saeki. He looked down and grinned like he remembered his last few weeks in Hanegasaki, remembering something. "Days and years in Hanegasaki High… Would never trade it for anything…"

"I agree," I said. I also noticed that I was keeping too long and Shouta-kun must be waiting for me. "Oh, listen, I have to go. Shouta-kun is waiting for me. I hope we can get to talk soon just to update on how we have been after these long years," I said.

"Oh…" he paused for a few seconds but then cheerfully said, "Alright, that sounds really great!". He asked me if I still had my number and I said no because I changed it. I just told him I had the same email so he could contact me from there.

We bid farewell and I literally had to run back to Shouta, hoping that he wasn't waiting too long.

"Ah, senpai. The dolphins just came out. It's about to start!" said Amachi Shouta-kun as soon as he saw me coming, and then pointing happily at the cute dolphins. I was relieved to know the dolphins and the environment kept him company while I was away talking to an old friend.

"Oh, really? Alright then let's start eating our lunch so we can watch the show!"

"Haaaaaiii!" said Shouta so cheerful. "I'm glad I am watching the dolphins with you, Hitomi."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, by the way, guess who I saw while I was waiting for my turn in the portable toilet."

"Who?" asked Shouta

"Saeki Teru. He's here in Japan and you know I think we will be watching him with the dolphins!"

"No way! Saeki-senpai! Where is he?" asked Shouta looking around back and forth, left, right.

"Oh he might be in the sea. But if you want we can go to him later and greet him!" I said

Shouta nodded with joy. Suddenly someone from the speakers spoke, signalling that the show was about to start. The crowd went for an applause and made noises as they cheered for the dolphins.

While I was watching the exhibition and how great the dolphins were, there I saw Saeki at times surfing with them, helping the mammals swim in a certain direction.

It made me remember about the times I was in the coffee shop just relaxing and he would always be there to ask how I was and we would always talk about random things.


End file.
